Support is requested for the next Annual Meeting of the American Society for Neurochemistry to be held in Palm Beach, FL from 22-26 June 2002 and for the next three ASN annual meetings in the series. Funds provided for two previous meeting of the ASN have been invaluable for support of the scientific programs and for enhancing our ability to reach graduate students and postdoctoral researchers. To accommodate the breadth of neurochemistry and provide in depth analyses of particular topics, a series of Symposia, Colloquia and Workshops on four interwoven, but distinct themes are proposed to increase our understanding of the cellular and molecular bases of neural development and disease. These are ongoing themes in our meeting that several of the sessions intentionally contain elements from more than one theme to enhance scientific interactions.BUILDING THE NERVOUS SYSTEM. The mechanisms that facilitate the emergence of multiple neural cell types and their specific connections are just beginning to be understood. Sessions in this theme address the generation of cell diversity, elaboration of neuronal cytoarchitecture, specificity of synapse formation and the role of growth factors during development. CELL AND MOLECULAR NEUROSCIENCE. The fundamental molecular mechanisms that underlie cellular function in the nervous system provide a foundation for our understanding of disease and injury. Sessions under this theme deal with basic mechanisms applicable in a wide range of health issues, ranging from metabolism to neurotransmitter function from cell motility to cell structure. GLIAL MECHANISMS AND INJURY. The crucial role of non-neuronal cells in neural development and pathogenesis will be explored in sessions that address basic glial biology as well as the role of the glia in diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis, Alzheimer's Disease and CNS injury. This has long been a strength of the ASN. NEURONAL DEGENERATION AND DISEASE. This theme continues the focus neurodegenerative diseases sustained at recent ASN meetings. Sessions will address the mechanisms of neurodegeneration, the role of inflammation and the contributions of neurotransmitters to the disease state. Three major goals will be met at the ASN 2002 meeting and future ASN meetings: To provide the strongest scientific program possible; To bring together investigators from diverse disciplines to facilitate integration of scientific information; and to attract and support the active participation of young investigators.